Sailor Moon Sailor Senshi's: A New Beginning
by looniestlove
Summary: This is the continuation Story from my first fan fiction Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time, the time setting in this Fan Fiction is set in the SAILOR MOON TIME and not in our REAL TIME, the story has a past and present scenes which connects the second fan-fiction to the first. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON. This is just a Fan-Fiction about them.


**_Sailor Moon Sailor Senshi's: A New Beginning_**

This is my second attempt to write a fan-fiction after I have already finished my first ever fan-fiction Sailor Moon Sailor Stars: A Twist in Time, here is my another treat for you Sailor Moon Fans, if you have not yet read my first fan-fiction I guess it would be best if you would. This second fan-fiction is actually a continuation of the first. Yes you heard it right the continuation of SMSS:ATIT, there are some scenes here that has a back ground of on the first, though you can still read this and understand the story even if you have not read the first one.

The Sailor Moon Sailor Senshi's: A New Beginning actually talks about the new beginning about each of your favorite characters. The story does not base entirely on Usagi and Seiya anymore; rather it talks about the other Sailor Senshi's and their life apart from Usagi Tsukino or Sailor Moon. Though they are still very much included in all the chapters, but this fan-fiction would also give the other Senshi's their own defining moment, their chance to shine.

_Sailor Moon Sailor Senshi's: A New Beginning is just a Fan-Fiction and does not affect the story of the Sailor Moon Anime and Manga Series; I do not own the original characters which are taken from the Anime and Manga Series of Sailor Moon. _

**_I do not own the Sailor Moon Characters which are use in this fan-fiction. All the original characters of Sailor Moon are owned by Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi the creator of Sailor Moon Series._**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_Six Years Ago…._**

It was during the time of the final battle with the evil prince Endymion, the Sailor Moon and Sailor Senshi's, with Princess Kakyuu and Tuxedo Kamen-sama were fighting for their lives. Little did they know that as they are fighting the negative energy inside the former dark kingdom is still growing, the place was not destroyed. The negative intensity in that place grows stronger and more intense each day that, even though the victory has been won by the Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi's still it still feeds on people's anguish, loneliness, rejection, despair, hopelessness and all the other negative emotions that people feels.

**_Present Time…_**

For six long years it has been constantly feeding on these emotions, and it did not just stop there, it started to spread throughout the entire globe. It is no longer satisfied in feeding only to the people on Japan it wants to devour the entire Earth. With that mysterious dark portals have been seen in the many parts of the globe particularly in the seven continents of the world.

There is one dark portal in Europe that is found in United Kingdom. Aside from the dark portal in Japan there is also one in Beijing, China in Asia. One in Las Vegas, Nevada in North America and another one in South America in the country of Mexico. One in Nairobi, Kenya in Africa, and one in Tanzania part of the continent Oceania and the last is found in the continent of Antarctica.

This global threat is what Setsuna Meioh is telling them about. She said that it is a Massive one, and they cannot do it alone, for that reason they need the help of all the people of the moon during the time of the silver millennium, that were reborn with them on Earth and are scattered everywhere in the Globe.

Insides Ami's room, they are still bothered by the things that is going on in their lives. Seiya and Usagi are now seated on the vacant sofa fronting Setsuna.

"So you have mention a while ago that this is a massive problem for us, why is that so?" Seiya-kun asks

"You see something is brewing in the horizon, which is twice as deadly, strong and dangerous than anything we have ever faced before" Setsuna-san said in reply

"Dakara watashitachiha ima, nani ga dekimasu ka?" Usagi-chan asks back

Michiru-san stands and looks at them "Ima wareware wa dōmeikuni no tasuke ga hitsuyō" she said

"Rengō-koku...Nan rengō-koku?" Minako-chan asks them

"Hai" Haruka-san said

"You mean we still have other allies out there…?" Makoto-chan asks

Michiru-san looks at them but when she is about to say something they all heard a cat meowing at the door, they look at each other and Yaten-kun stands up and walks at the door and opens it, they all look at the door and are all surprise to see Luna, Artemis and Diana again. Usagi-chan and Minako-chan run towards the door and carried the two of them

"Doko no hito wa sa rete iru...?" they said in unison

"You two had been gone for four years now…what happened to you guys…?" Usagi-chan asks

She smiles at her "Usagi-chan mā, arutemisu to watashi wa hijō ni nagai kyūka de dekakete imashita"Luna said

They all look surprise "Hijō ni nagai kyūka...?" they all said in unison

Luna looks at Artemis and Diana the three of them agreed to tell them the whole truth from where they came from.

They are still in shock when Artemis jumps out of Minako-chan's arms and on the top of the table.

"Yes…we did go on a vacation for almost four years, after the high school graduation of the Sailor Senshi's, Queen Serenity appeared to us in an astral form" Artemis started

* * *

**_Four Years Ago…_**

It was a very long day for the cats; the two of them looks so bored. Usagi-chan and Seiya-kun are busy with each other, and so are the rest of the Sailor Senshi's, Haruka-san and Michiru-san went to Europe, Setsuna-san went back to guard the timeline of the past, present and future. They have seen to have forgotten about the cats for they are now busy with their lives and with no eminent treat to the peace; Queen Serenity gave them a chance to relax.

Luna and Artemis are at the roof top looking bored and are lying lazily. Diana went back in the future in order to live a normal life. The two of them seems to have missed her so much.

Queen Serenity appeared to them "Anata wa totemo Runa to arutemisu taikutsu ni mieru" she said

The two cats are caught by surprise "Kuīn· sereniti ā, watashitachi wa anata no tame ni nani ga dekiru nodeshou ka?" they both said in Unison

She smiles at them "Do you want to have a vacation anywhere in the world…?" she said

They look excited but at the same time sad to leave them behind "We love to…Queen Serenity…but how about Usagi-chan and the rest of the Sailor Senshi's…?"

She smiles again "You two deserve to have a vacation…take all the time you need to be away from them…the two of you have worked so hard in order to help them…look at them…they do not need you as of the moment…you can return when you feel that you are needed…for now take time to rest from all of these problems…" she said

"But how about Usagi-chan and Minako-chan…?" they both said in unison

"Sorera ni tsuite no nani...?" the queen said

"We are their protectors remember…?" Artemis said

"They have their protectors now…but there is someone I know who needs your protection too..." she said

They look surprise "Soreha daredesuka...?" they both said in unison

"You all know that they are not the only ones who were reborn here on Earth right…there are others who were also reborn…they are the princes of the different planets…and they are scattered all around the world…you two need to awaken them and their past lives in the silver millennium…" she said

"But why do we need to do that…?" they said in unison

The Queen's face looks sad "There is still another problem brewing in the horizon, much bigger than the fight with Galaxia and Endymion…it will affect not just Japan but the whole world…you need their help…the Sailor Senshi's cannot win this on their own…" she explains

* * *

**_Back in the present time…_**

They all look so surprise except for Haruka-san, Michiru-san and Setsunsa-san.

"Well we really did not went on a vacation we went all around the world to find and wake up the eight princes of the eight planets…that is what we have been doing for the last four years…we have already found most of them…it was so hard to find them because they are already living normal lives here on Earth…but now is the time that we need them…Haruka-san and Michiru-san are actually now married to the two Princes…but we still have not found the last prince, the Prince of Saturn, Prince Titan…" Artemis said

"Ohhh…so that how massive will this problem be…" Hotaru-san said

"But why have you not seen the last prince…?" Seiya-kun asks

"It is for the reason that he is the toughest one to find…he is not everywhere…we have spent the last years in finding him…and we just return here in Japan because we felt like we are needed here now…" Luna said

All of them could not believe what they have just heard, instead finding answers they have more questions now than before. They do not know how to handle this big problem. They have never thought for this day to come wherein they have to face a much bigger danger.

* * *

So what do you think you happen next? Who is this Prince Titan and why is it hard to find him? When will they meet the Princes? Can Ami-chan still survive the mess she is into?

* * *

Find out the answer to this entire question in this first chapter entitled: **_"Postponed the Wedding" _**since this is still the first chapter I would not be giving out any spoilers just for a change.

* * *

**_"Dakara watashitachiha ima, nani ga dekimasu ka?" – "So what can we do now?"_**

**_"Ima wareware wa dōmeikuni no tasuke ga hitsuyō" – "right now we need the help of our allies"_**

**_" Rengō-koku... Nan rengō-koku?" – "Allies…what allies?"_**

**_"Doko no hito wa sa rete iru...?" – "where have you guys been?"_**

**_"Usagi-chan mā, arutemisu to watashi wa hijō ni nagai kyūka de dekakete imashita" - "Well Usagi-chan, Artemis and I went on a very long vacation"_**

**_" Hijō ni nagai kyūka...?" – "A very long vacation…?"_**

**_" Anata wa totemo Runa to arutemisu taikutsu ni mieru" - "You look so bored Luna and Artemis"_**

**_" Kuīn· sereniti ā, watashitachi wa anata no tame ni nani ga dekiru nodeshou ka? " - "Oh Queen Serenity, what can we do for you?"_**

**_"Sorera ni tsuite no nani... ?" – "What about them…?"_**

**_"Soreha daredesuka...?" – "Who is it…?"_**


End file.
